twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Uley and Emily Young
Sam Uley and Emily Young are members of the Quileute tribe and a couple. Sam was originally dating Leah Clearwater, Emily's cousin, but after he phased into a wolf and accidentally imprinted on Emily, they became a couple, breaking Leah's heart in the process. In the films, Sam is portrayed by Chaske Spencer and Emily is portrayed by Tinsel Korey. Prehistory Sam Uley ]] Sam was abandoned by his father at a young age. For this reason, he grew up as a very mature person and took matters very seriously. In high school, he dated Leah Clearwater. Sam first phased around the time the Cullens moved back to Forks. When his power awakened, he remained in his wolf form for over one week before he finally became human again. Since he had no guidance at the time, he didn't know what happened to him until the Quileute elders (Billy Black, Quil Ateara III and Harry Clearwater) explained to him about the Quileute's magic, something he had only thought of as myths and superstition. Emily Young ]] Emily was second cousins with the Clearwater siblings, living outside on the Makah reservation at the time. She was especially close to Leah. Before Sam phased, she had met him countless times and was very fond of him. After finishing high school, she began teaching art at the high school on the reservation and local college. History After Sam returned to his human form, he accidentally imprinted on Emily when she came to visit her cousins, ruining her sisterhood with her cousin, Leah, and causing Sam and Leah to end their relationship. Emily and Sam tried to stay away from each other, but he found the distance too much to handle and eventually went to visit her. Despite her newfound feelings for Sam, she continued to struggle. This resulted in Sam losing control of his anger for a short second when she was standing too close, and he accidentally phased in front of her and slashed the right side of her face, creating deep scars that distorted her features, pulling down the corner of her eye for her mouth. At the hospital, she explained to the doctors that she was attacked by a bear up north during salmon spawning season in order to protect the tribe's secret. They finally gave in to their feelings and became a couple, and eventually became engaged. Sam has never forgiven himself for hurting Emily. ''New Moon'' As other Quileute youngsters begin to phase, Sam takes the responsibility of guiding them and ensuring the protection of their reservation. Emily engages in feeding and taking care of them. When Bella Swan was hunted by a vampire named Victoria, Sam leads his pack in protecting her and her father, Charlie Swan, often by taking them down to La Push. ''Eclipse'' Sam, Emily and Leah's triangle story is explained by Jacob when he talks to Bella about imprinting. According to him, Sam has hated himself for hurting Leah so deep, but cannot undo what he'd done. Sometime after Leah phased, Sam and Emily are forced to deal with her and her relentless pain over losing Sam, even though she has forgiven them and agreed to be Emily's bridesmaid. Because they share a telepathic link to each other, Sam and Leah are constantly reminded of what they went through and she is still going through, and she takes it out on the entire pack by letting them feel her pain. ''Breaking Dawn'' In the second part of Breaking Dawn, Leah tells Jacob that she is happy for Sam that he finds happiness with Emily, but refuses to see it, because it is too unbearable for her to watch. During Christmas, Emily and Sam visit Charlie to make a celebration facade with the Cullens and their packs. Category:Couples